Forever and a Day
by LadyWillow
Summary: (Rating for safety and future content) Christine muses about the choices she has made when Raoul is away from home, when her siren's call brings an unexpected visitor. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this piece of fiction. They are owned by the Gaston Leroux corp. and the Really Useful company. The story, however, is mine, as well as the development of the characters. I make no profit from this piece of writing.

Notes: This suddenly came to me in my English class, and I admit I'm not sure where it is going, but I have a feeling that it's going to become something quite big eventually. Wish me luck!

Dedications: This if for my lovely Jamie :D Luff ya deary!

Forever and a Day

By: LadyWillow

"Love me, Christine, and everything in the world could be yours."

His voice rang in the young woman's mind. No matter what she did, Christine couldn't stop thinking about the broken man who had knelt before her pledging his devotion and begging for her love.

"With your love I could be as gentle as a lamb. I could do anything, I could _be_ anything. Free me, Christine…"

Sighing, she looked out of the bay window in the sitting room of her fine villa in the French countryside. Her handsome husband, the Vicomte de Chagny, had gone into town on business earlier in the day, leaving his beautiful new wife home alone, save for the company of their handful of servants.

Christine was lonely. Though she had tried to deny it, she missed the simplicity of her old life. She missed the easy contact with the people around her and the music and her angel. More than anything, she missed her angel.

It had been months since she'd last heard the Phantom's voice or saw his powerful eyes, felt his hot gaze befall her, and she found herself quite melancholy and almost depressed.

Raoul, in his defense, had tried his best to make her happy. He bought Christine nice clothes and delicate jewelry and held her in his arms, telling her of his undying love.

But the beautiful dresses only reminded her of the perfectly fitting dresses that Erik had provided, and his words of love took on a different voice and brought tears of guilt to Christine's eyes.

Standing, Christine stretched daintily and retreated from the room, climbing the grand staircase and going to the beautiful bedroom at the end of the hall. Closing the door securely behind herself and made sure the windows were completely closed, before standing in the middle of the room.

Christine took a deep breath and began to sing. Her voice lifted and soared through the notes, making a complex melody that she'd learned long ago from her tutor, her angel of music. It was a simple vocal warm up that she had used day after day to prepare her voice to sing.

Raoul had forbidden singing in the house, insisting that any music in the home would be letting the Phantom win somehow. Christine knew that as Raoul's wife it was her duty to obey, so although she resented his decision, she accepted it.

Once her voice was properly prepared, Christine began to sing words, her voice adding a desperate passion to the lyrics that filled her mind and soul each day, begging to be voiced.

"Fate links me to thee forever and a day." She sang softly, tears filling here eyes. Her voice soared and built unbelievable stronger and higher, until she reached the crescendo of the song.

"Holy angel in Heaven blessed, my spirit longs with thee to rest!"

Christine gasped for breath, her chest heaving as she listened to the last strains of her powerful voice reverberating around the room, charging the air with her hopeless desperation and saturating her in sadness.

And then, she heard a voice begin to sing in response.

"I am your angel, come to me angel of music… I am your angel, come to me angel of music…"

Christine gasped softly as her hand flew to her throat. She never thought she would hear that voice again, and yet, there it was.

Looking around frantically, she flung the curtains back from the window and gave a shocked cry why standing on the lower level's roof, black cloak swirling ominously around him in the wind, was Erik.


End file.
